Tango para dos
by impassegirl89
Summary: Se odiaban…competían en todas las modalidades; baile…en canto…pero un día encontraron una en la que quedarían empatados… LEMON


____

____

_Antes de todo avisaros de que esto no es un nuevo capítulo. He estado releyendo mis historias y viendo mis fallos ortográficos y de puntuación y voy a corregir algunas. Es por sentirme yo mejor creyendo que mi trabajo es algo mejor, si lo ´habéis leído, a no ser que queráis vovler a hacerlo, no sigais; es la misma historia. Borraré después el primer capítulo, el viejo._

_Fue una historia escrita para el __**"Hateful Lemonade Contest". **Imagino que los datos ya son innecesarios._

**Avisos:**

__

**personajes de Meyer aunque las personalidades pueden estar algo cambiadas en algunos cosas.**

**OoC**

**todos humanos**

**universo alternativo**

**No vampiros**

**+18 años, absteneros sensibles, aunque no es de lo más explícito que vais a encontrar habrá lemmon.**

* * *

audio: por una cabeza

* * *

**Tango para dos**

Desde el mismo momento en el que se habían visto, nada más pisar el suelo de la secretaria, habían sentido un odio mutuo. Su primera pelea fue la discusión sobre a quien debía atender antes la secretaria. Ese fue el comienzo.

Se odiaban y competían por todas las modalidades de la escuela de artes escénicas donde ambos estudiaban. Canto… danza clásica… baile moderno…música… cualquiera de las asignaturas era la ocasión ideal para medirse y pelear para ver quien era el mejor de los dos. Eran rivales en materia y no había nadie en la escuela que no supiera de su odio recíproco.

Cada día, las clases se convertían en una competencia intensa de talentos en la que se luchaba por el título del mejor de la escuela. Aún así, hasta el día nadie había conseguido saber quien de los dos era mejor y ellos seguían empeñados en lograr el desempate.

Parecía que la guerra nunca iba a terminar hasta que el director anunció que participarían en una competencia intercolegial a nivel internacional de danza. Las clases pasaron entre cuchicheos de la gente y grititos histéricos preguntándose la modalidad y clase de danza que bailarían, y quien sería el representante. Cuando quedaba media hora para que la jornada terminase, el director los mandó llamar por megafonía.

—Señor Cullen y señorita Swan, acudan a mi despacho —la voz por los altavoces sonó alta y clara, sin dar tiempo a objetar.

Todos se les quedaron mirando y Bella se sonrojó al instante por la atención. La profesora de canto, la señora González, que era la que estaba impartiendo clase en ese momento, les dio permiso para salir del aula y ellos no dudaron en encaminarse hacia su objetivo.

—¿Qué mierdas has hecho ahora, Swan? —gruñó Edward mirando a la chica que iba a su lado en silencio, varios centímetros más baja que él. Cuando ella lo miró, con sus orbes chocolate relampagueando de ira, él no apartó la mirada y los ojos de ella batallaron contra los esmeralda de él.

—¿Por qué narices he tenido que hacer algo? —atacó en su defensa—. ¿No has podido ser tú?

—Yo no he hecho nada —negó él.

—Yo tampoco —rebatió Bella.

—Eso ahora mismo vamos a descubrirlo.

Llegaron al despacho del director y tocaron un par de veces antes de escuchar un suave "adelante" que les indicó que podían entrar a la estancia. Las dos personas que estaban en la estancia solo vieron un borrón cobrizo pasar a toda prisa antes de que Edward golpease con ambas manos el escritorio. El director y la subdirectora dieron un bote ante el comportamiento poco usual en uno de sus alumnos estrella, que solo se ponía agresivo cuando competía contra Isabella, y solo era agresividad en el sentido más ético.

—¡No se lo que le han dicho por ahí pero yo no he hecho nada! —gritó colérico—. ¡Si Swan ha liado alguna yo no tengo nada que ver!

Se escuchó un bufido detrás y el señor Dolson desvió la mirada del chico a su otra alumna estrella que estaba en frente de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Su larga melena castaña ondeó cuando negó con la cabeza mirando a su adversario número uno.

—Tranquilícese, señor Cullen —le dijo la subdirectora recuperando su pose seria—. No les hemos llamado aquí por eso.

Edward se sintió ridículo por la escenita que había montado por su pequeño ataque de histeria y se sonrojó como pocas veces en la vida había hecho, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Bella, quien soltó una risita, disimulada por tos, que hizo que el chico cobrizo la fulminara con la mirada.

—Lo siento, señor director —se disculpó con los exquisitos modales que sus padres le habían inculcado desde pequeño—; no volverá a pasar.

El director hizo un gesto con la mano invitándoles a sentarse en las dos sillas que había en frente de su escritorio. Edward se sentó con su habitual porte y Bella caminó grácilmente con sus delicados pasos de bailarina y ocupó la silla de al lado sentándose con suavidad.

—Bueno, ahora que todos estamos más tranquilos… —Edward bajó la cabeza, aún avergonzado por el numerito anteriormente citado—. Los he llamado para hablarles de la competencia intercolegial internacional.

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos, dando saltitos como una niña pequeña en su interior. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ella iba a ser la elegida para representar al colegio! Todo había estado claro; no por algo era la mejor de todo el colegio. No estaba muy segura todavía de que pintaba Cullen en todo ese asunto pero le daba igual; ella era feliz y en cuanto estuviese sola haría su pequeño baile de victoria. Edward por su parte, estaba tan abochornado aún que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando.

—Entiendo, señor director —asintió Bella sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

—Muy bien —clavó su mirada en el cabizbajo muchacho—. ¿Está usted de acuerdo, señor Cullen?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó confuso Edward levantando la cabeza para mirar al director.

—Pregunto a ver si está usted de acuerdo en que ustedes representen al colegio en la competición.

—¿Qué? —si Bella hubiese tenido algo en la boca en ese momento lo hubiera escupido o se hubiera atragantado con ello—. ¿Los dos juntos?

—Exactamente —asintió él—. Por eso los he llamado a ambos.

—Pero, señor director…

—Se lo que va a decirme, señorita Swan; todo el colegio sabe de su enemistad —Bella calló y escuchó atenta, al igual que Edward que estaba aún saliendo de su sorpresa—. Pero ustedes dos son los mejores de los nuestros y sólo así podemos ganar la competición. No se lo pediría si no fuese importante pero el ganador tendrá una subvención importante que permitirá crear becas de estudio en el extranjero para dos alumnos por curso. Si no quieren hacerlo por nosotros, háganlo por ustedes.

Bella sopesó las opciones y se dio cuenta de que quería ir a ese erasmus y que podía perderlo si la colegiatura decidía que Edward Cullen era más apropiado que ella para ese curso en el extranjero, y definitivamente ella quería esa plaza.

—De acuerdo; lo haré —aceptó ante la estupefacta mirada de Edward y las sorpresivas de los otros dos presentes por haberla convencido tan rápido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás loca? —preguntó exaltado su compañero de clase—. ¡Tú y yo no podemos bailar juntos!

—Señor director —Bella ignoró al chico a su lado para dirigirse solamente al que tenía en frente—, me esforzaré todo lo posible para ganar la competición, aún si tengo que bailar junto con Cullen. Claro que si es él el que se opone, estaría encantada de cambiar de pareja.

Los dos mayores fijaron sus miradas en Edward y este se sintió intimidado. Bella sonrió, muy pagada a sí misma. Tenía que meter presión a su rival porque sabía que solo con él era capaz de hacer una pareja posible ganadora. Pero ni con esas, Edward seguía reacio a participar.

—Lo siento, señor director, pero yo esto no lo veo —dijo seguro—. Es imposible que Swan y yo bailemos juntos sin matarnos.

—Señor Cullen, la señorita Swan ya ha aceptado, solo falta usted —intervino la subdirectora—. Son ustedes la única pareja preparada realmente para esa competición.

—Pero… no creo que sea posible.

Bella decidió intervenir para convencer finalmente a su futura pareja. Y para ello, utilizo un arma que iba a dolerle y Edward no resistiría.

—Señor director, entiendo que Cullen no esté preparado para tal grado de competencia —Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella, fulminándola con la mirada ante la acusación de incompetente y vio a la chica sonreír maliciosamente—. Estoy segura de que el señor Black estará más que de acuerdo en bailar conmigo y si ensayamos a diario conseguiré que alcance mi nivel.

Dicho y hecho, un golpe bajo. Porque aparte de la rivalidad de Bella y Edward, todo el colegio sabía de la historia entre Black y él. Habían sido mejores amigos, hasta que un día, el segundo había encontrado al primero en la cama con su, por ese tiempo, novia. Desde ese momento su amistad se había roto y sus caminos se había separado. Desde entonces, Edward no soportaba tampoco que él lo superase y hasta entonces tenía suerte de que Jacob era peor artista en general que él.

—Bien —asintió el director, rindiéndose finalmente—. Ya que el señor Cullen se niega a formar parte, hablaré con el señor Black para que lo sustituya y…

—Lo haré —la voz de Edward resonó firme y segura en la sala.

El director asintió, segundos después de salir del asombro del repentino cambio de opinión y les tendió un sobre blanco con la insignia de su colegio impresa en una esquina. Bella se adelantó y lo cogió, sin embargo no lo abrió.

—Dentro de ese sobre está la categoría que se ha decidido de forma aleatoria y la canción que les ha tocado —explicó dándoles ánimos con un gesto con las manos para que lo abriesen.

Bella rasgó el papel con cuidado y Edward se acercó un poco a ella, intrigado por lo que pondría dentro. Desdoblaron la hoja que cuidadosamente doblada estaba y leyeron lo que ponía. Instantáneamente los dos se quedaron blancos como el papel. La pregunta fue una mezcla de quejido y horror.

—¿Tango?

Llevaban ya dos semanas ensayando a diario, antes, después y casi durante las comidas. Les había exento de las clases para que pudieran entrenar con todo el tiempo que pudieran. Incluso les habían quitado los exámenes y sus calificaciones serían a partir de la competición.

Al principio les había ido francamente mal; no se soportaban y tener que bailar uno de los bailes más sensuales que existían juntos les era difícil. Tardaron tres días en conseguir agarrarse sin poner cara de asco, cosa muy importante ya que la interpretación era una parte importante y fundamental en su actuación.

Solo se separaban para comer y para dormir. Y eso era justamente lo que estaban haciendo, comer cada uno en la mesa de sus amigos. Bella reía alegremente mientras charlaba en su mesa con Alice y Rosalie, sus dos mejores amigas. Edward no había aparecido por el comedor y Emmett y Jasper, sus compañeros, estaban preocupados por él. De repente, entró corriendo totalmente despeinado. Buscó con su mirada a sus amigos y se encaminó hacia allí, dejándose caer al lado de Jasper y cogiendo un trozo de pizza del plato de su amigo.

—¿Dónde estabas, macho? —preguntó, como siempre de forma sutil, Emmett—. ¿Te has ligado a una titi y te la has llevado a la habitación?

—Ya me gustaría… no tengo tiempo para nada —suspiró él mirando el reloj y horrorizándose al notar que apenas le quedaban cinco minutos para el siguiente ensayo—. He ido a mi habitación para darme una ducha y cambiarme y me he quedado dormido.

Apenas había tragado su cuarto bocado cuando alguien carraspeó detrás de él y sus dos amigos miraron hacia allí. Edward gruñó, sabiendo quien era justamente la persona que había llegado.

—Cullen, tenemos que ir a ensayar —la voz de Bella sonó dulce, ampliando el angelical aspecto que Edward sabía que no iba concorde a su forma de ser.

Edward se giró, tragando el mordisco de pizza que tenía en la boca, y fulminó con la mirada a la chica, que le sonreía abiertamente con malicia y después sincera, se giró hacia sus amigos.

—Hola, Emmett. Hola, Jasper —les saludó alegremente.

—Hola, Bella —saludaron ellos bajo la fulminante mirada de su amigo, quien odiaba le hecho de que sus colegas se llevaran tan bien con su rival.

—Tenemos que irnos, Cullen —le dijo de forma ruda.

—Podrías dejarme comer al menos, ¿No? —se quejó él.

—No es mi culpa que hayas utilizado tu tiempo para comer en otras cosas —sonrió ella burlona—. ¿O es que acaso crees que vas a desmayarte?

—Vamos —se levantó de la mesa y fulminó con la mirada a Emmett, quien reía a mandíbula batiente a diferencia de Jasper, que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar la risa.

—Adiós, chicos —Bella levantó una mano mientras seguía a Edward a través del comedor.

—Adiós, Bella —se despidieron los otros dos.

Edward caminó furioso hacia la puerta del comedor con Bella pisándole los talones. Se puso a su altura y soltó una risita que él le devolvió con un gruñido. Ella rió más, divertida, y él gruñó más fuerte aún cuando ella soltó un divertido y fingido dramático "¡Pobre, Eddy!". Cruzaron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la única clase que tenían libre y les habían cedido; la clase del piano. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a Bella. Ella se giró por instinto y Edward se tensó al reconocer la voz de Jacob Black. El chico, de ojos y pelo igual de negros, corría hacia ellos con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

—Hola, Jake —saludó la chica amablemente.

—Hola, Bella —el chico sonrió ampliamente. Luego, se giró hacia Edward—. Cullen.

—Black —el tono de voz estuvo tan lleno de desprecio, que hubiera echado para atrás a cualquier persona, y más si lo sumamos a su mirada helada.

—Bella, casi te me escapas —la sonrisa volvió a la cara del moreno—. Me debes una cita, ¿Recuerdas?

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, Jake, lo siento; tengo ensayo —se disculpó ella poniendo morritos para que no se enfadase.

—Deberías dejar de juntarte a Alice —rió él—. Está bien, pero después de la competición me dejarás llevarte a cenar.

—Trato —ella sonrió—. Ya hablaremos, ¿Vale?

—Bien —se agachó, ya que le llevaba unos buenos 30 centímetros de diferencia, y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios, muy cerca de su boca—. Adiós.

El chico se fue y Bella se quedó mirando el lugar por el que desaparecía. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Jake era su mejor amigo, aunque todos, incluida ella, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Habían salido un par de veces, por insistencia de él, pero ella le había avisado de antemano que ella solo lo veía como amigo. En lugar de rendirse, Jake seguía pidiéndole citas, jurando que algún día ella sentiría lo mismo por él. Bella aceptaba, ya que, al fin y al cabo, esas citas eran como dictas de amigos.

—¿Podemos irnos ya o vas a seguir coqueteando? —la voz de Edward le hizo volver a la realidad. Lo miró y entrecerró los ojos, amenazante.

—Sólo somos amigos —negó.

—Todo el mundo sabe que el niño Black está enamorado de ti —contradijo él.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —gruñó entre dientes ella—. Vamos; quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

Llegaron a la sala del piano que consistía simplemente en una sala con una pared de espejo con un piano a un lado. En una mesa, estaba colocado un aparato de música con la canción que iban a bailar preparada.

—Alice me ha dicho que los trajes están preparados para el ensayo —dijo Bella fríamente señalando los cambiadores—. Están dentro; ve y cámbiate.

—¡A sus órdenes, mi capitana! —soltó Edward irónicamente y entró al cambiador.

Bella le dio al play haciendo que la canción sonase. La melodía "Por una cabeza" inundó la estancia mientras ella se posicionaba en el medio de la pista y comenzó a hacer sus pasos. Al de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y entró Edward. Bella se giró y se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión. Siempre había sabido que Edward Cullen era guapo, todas las chicas lo decían y ella no era ciega, peor nunca lo había visto tan apuesto como esa vez. Llevaba puesto un smoking negro con rayas azul medianoche verticales. Por debajo, una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color que las rayas terminaban su atuendo. Parecía estar hecho a medida y le quedaba de cine. Salió atándose los botones de las mangas y Bella tuvo tiempo para devorar la imagen ante ella y lo justo para apartar la mirada cuando él levantaba la suya.

—No tardes; quiero terminar antes de mañana —le dijo él señalando con la cabeza el vestidor.

Bella se perdió por las puertas y Edward ocupó su sitio en medio de la pista ensayando los pasos. Tardó menos de lo que él hubiese esperado, pero estaba claramente con ganas de de vacilarla y estaría contento cuando ella frunciese le ceño como siempre que él se burlaba de ella. Claro que no contaba con que la estirada y odiosa Isabella Swan, que siempre vestía chándales enormes o mallotes serios y tristes, tuviese ese cuerpazo si se vestía bien. El vestido que llevaba puesto, era largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas y con una abertura lateral que dejaba ver todo lo largo de sus cremosas piernas. Unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de por lo menos 12 centímetros, hacían que sus piernas pareciesen más largas aún. El color rojo sangre de la tela, hacia que su piel pareciese más pálida aún y resaltaba contra su cuerpo. Pero lo peor, o mejor, depende desde que punto se viese, era el escote que llevaba, que era tan profundo que llegaba casi al ombligo. Edward tragó fuertemente saliva al ver las curvas de su compañera con solo una fina tela de por medio. Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo parando en los pechos, del tamaño que estaba seguro que quedarían perfectos en sus manos, que se veían completamente apetecibles. El escote era tan bajo que ni siquiera tenía sujetador puesto, y eso estuvo a punto de sacar de sus casillas al chico.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con sorna Bella mientras se sujetaba el pelo en un despreocupado moño, haciendo que Edward reaccionase.

—Sujeta tu ego, Swan, que va a volar —contestó él, molesto porque ella la hubiese cogido comiéndosela con la mirada—. Empecemos cuando antes, y nos iremos cuanto antes.

Bella caminó con elegancia hasta donde estaba el aparato de música y puso la canción en repeat para no tener que andar yendo a poner la canción una y otra vez. Luego se giró y anduvo hasta Edward hasta quedar en frente.

—No paramos; llegamos hasta final y después que empiece de nuevo —le dijo con voz firme.

Edward simplemente asintió, sorprendido porque estuviese tan alterado por tener a su eterna rival tan cerca y que se hubiera quedado congelado al ver el, también bastante amplio, escote de la espalda de ella. Bella colocó una mano en el hombro de Edward y frunció el ceño al ver que él no se movía. Impaciente, cogió las manos de él y las colocó en su sitio. En el instante en que sus dedos rozaron la piel expuesta de su espalda, se les erizó la piel y sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles el cuerpo.

Pero decididos a no dejar que el otro se diese cuenta, empezaron a bailar. Edward nunca había odiado tanto un baile como estaba odiando el tango en ese momento. El sensual movimiento de la música les hacía rozarse más de lo que él quisiese en ese momento ya que la piel de Bella lo atraía de sobremanera como si de un imán se tratase. Solo podía pensar en lo cremosa y pecosa que era la fina piel que estaba a su alcance y lo deliciosa que olía; prometiendo ser un manjar exquisito y convirtiéndose en una fruta prohibida de lo más tentadora.

Bella por su parte no estaba mucho mejor. Edward tenía un encanto increíble y un magnetismo erótico que no estaba pasando desapercibido para ella. Intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse solo en el baile pero le era imposible olvidar la imponente presencia de su compañero de baile. No entendía que estaba pasando; las otras veces que habían bailado no había ocurrido nada de eso, es más, solían echarse en cara todos sus errores. Y esa vez, ella había hecho bastantes fallos, simples pero fallos al fin y al cabo, y Edward no le había corregido.

Siguieron bailando la pegadiza melodía al ritmo marcado del tango, rozando sus cuerpos que poco a poco empezaban a sudar por los movimientos que hacían. La canción terminó, y tardó unos pocos segundos en volver a empezar, y ellos aprovecharon para volver a coger aire. El baile comenzó de nuevo y el ambiente siguió caldeándose.

Bella enredó su pierna en la de Edward deslizándose por ella hasta tocar el suelo. Al volver a subir, no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Él maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de lo que ella había notado para soltar ese fuerte suspiro. Y es que con tanto movimiento y roce, el cuerpo había reaccionado como cualquiera de hombre en forma de una punzante y dolorosa erección, cosa que Bella había sentido contra su propio cuerpo.

Siguieron moviéndose por la pista pero ninguno estaba concentrado. Sus sentidos estaban centrados en su compañero de baile, en cada roce de sus cuerpos, en cada movimiento acoplado. Cada vez que Edward tiraba de Bella y la juntaba con su cuerpo, ambos se estremecían, sintiéndose como dos piezas de puzzle que encajaban a la perfección. Bella solo podía pensar en cómo sería tenerlo dentro de ella y Edward en como se sentiría al tocarla y hacerla suya.

Fue en un momento dado, en el cual Edward tenía que echar hacia atrás a Bella inclinándola hacia el suelo, cuando perdió los estribos. Al tener el cuerpo de la chica tan descubierto, tan dispuesto, tan a su alcance, no se resistió y agachó la cabeza hasta que la piel que tanto deseaba estuvo a su alcance y besó el valle desnudo de entre sus pechos. Bella levantó la cabeza como una bala y lo miró entre confusa y excitada. Los labios de Edward eran suaves y sintió el repentino deseo de probarlos ella misma. Pero Edward la giró y siguieron bailando al compás de la música.

—¿A que ha venido eso? —preguntó Bella una vez recuperada del impacto.

—No se de que hablas —Edward decidió volver al rollo vacilón antes de que todo se le saliera de las manos.

—¿Ah, no? —él negó con la cabeza—. Pues yo creo que sí.

Con un movimiento repentino, Bella pegó su cuerpo al de él haciendo que sus sexos chocasen y Edward jadeara sonoramente. Se miraron a los ojos y él se encontró con los brillantes y traviesos de ella.

—¿Y eso que es? —preguntó totalmente burlona restregándose contra él.

—¿Eso es una venganza? —cuestionó él cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes para no abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Llámalo como quieras —Bella giró sobre su mismo eje, ya fuera del baile programado, pero antes de dar la vuelta completa, Edward la sujetó de la cintura y pegó su espalda a su pecho.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Swan —amenazó.

—Ya lo veo —susurró ella; se volvió a girar y siguieron bailando tango, aunque no fuese el baile programado.

El baile se tornó más caliente aún, y se convirtió en una lucha para ganar al contrario. Porque se odiaban…competían en todas las modalidades; baile…en canto…pero ese día encontraron una en la que quedarían empatados… la seducción. Y no tardaron mucho en comprobarlo.

No supieron quien fue el primero en dar el paso, solo que de un momento a otro se encontraron besándose como posesos en medio de la pista de baile. Las manos de Bella lo sujetaban por el cuello y los hombros acercándolo tanto como pudiera y las de Edward vagaban libremente por el cuerpo de ella. Hicieron ver que el mito de que podías quedarte sin aire besando era eso, solo un mito, y no se dejaron de besar en ningún momento. Cuando pararon, se miraron a la cara. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lujuria. Las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas, dándole un toque tierno al pasional de todo lo demás. Sus labios estaban hinchados, fruto de los duros besos que habían compartido. Se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que ella habló.

—He ganado —susurró divertida.

—Yo creo que no —negó él.

—Te has rendido a mí —debatió Bella, aún sin soltarse—; te he seducido. Te he ganado.

—Lo dudo mucho —Edward apretó el agarre en su cintura, pegándola más a él si cabía, y Bella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes—. Te voy a enseñar de lo que soy capaz; vas a rogar.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Edward la alzó en brazos y ella enrolló las piernas en su cintura por inercia. Chocó sus labios, besándola con pasión, y ella no se negó. Bella estaba tan metida en los besos que Edward le daba que ni siquiera se percató de que se estaban moviendo hasta que sintió que la dejaba sentada encima de algo duro y al mirar se vio encima del piano. Lo miró a los ojos, pidiendo alguna explicación, y él sólo se dignó a poner las manos en sus rodillas y ascender hasta sus muslos, apretar y hacer que ella gimiese.

—Voy a enseñarte hasta que punto voy a seducirte —ronroneó en su oído—. Te lo he dicho; vas a rogarme que te de más.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Bella quiso irse en cuanto la voz le salió y descubrió que estaba ronca de excitación. Edward sonrió ladinamente, muy pagado a sí mimo.

—Te voy a dar tanto placer que vas a delirar —su mano subió más arriba hasta llegar a su entrepierna y acariciarla por encima de sus braguitas—. Vas a gozar tanto que no vas a volver a sentirte bien con ningún otro hombre.

—Cullen… —no supo si era un ruego para que parase o fuese más rápido.

—Paciencia, pequeña —Bella apoyó sus manos en la tapa cerrada del piano y se impulsó para restregarse contra él. Edward gimió—. Bella…

—Así me llaman —dijo ella con voz ronca—, y suena mejor que Swan.

Edward no lo soportó más, y de un tirón limpio rasgó sus braguitas y las lanzó lejos. Bella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero de su boca solo salió un sonoro gemido cuando los dedos de Edward entraron en su cálido cuerpo. Edward sonrió, feliz de haber conseguido lo que quería, y juntó sus labios para besarla mientras la masturbaba cada vez más profundo.

Bella se estaba ahogando. El placer que estaba sintiendo era inmenso y ¡Joder! Odiaba admitir que Edward tenía razón. Quería seguir besando esos labios hasta emborracharse de él pero tenía que respirar y tuvo que dejarlo ir. Gimoteó en protesta cuando él se alejó pero soltó un jadeo cuando fue besando su cuello hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos. Lamió la piel desnuda que la tela del vestido dejaba pero no se demoró demasiado en seguir bajando. Ella no tardó en darse cuenta de hacia donde se dirigía pero, a diferencia de con los pocos chicos que se había acostado anteriormente, esa vez no quería pararle. Deseaba con creces que Edward la tomase con la boca y le hiciese llegar al cielo. Y no tardó mucho en atender a sus plegarias.

Todo empezó superficialmente pero ambos estaban demasiado ansiosos y entre que Bella tiraba de su cabello y Edward estaba deseoso de probar el néctar de su compañera, la lengua no tardó en tomar el lugar de sus dedos. Su cuerpo se arqueó por el placer que estaba sintiendo y la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas. Edward estaba disfrutando eso más que nada en el mundo. Bella sabía a fresas y estaba encantado. Movió su lengua en busca del punto que sabía que tendría y en cuanto lo encontró, lo supo por el gemido de ella.

—¡Cullen!

Edward se apartó de ella y Bella gimoteó en protesta. Lo miró y con la respiración desacompasada le rogó que siguiera con la mirada. Pero él no quería, no así. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que odiaba que Bella lo llamase por su apellido, y más, en esa situación.

—Cullen, por favor —rogó ella desesperada.

Edward, en respuesta, introdujo un solo dedo dentro de ella haciendo que se arqueara. Pero no lo movió, por mucho que ella se le acercó.

—Cullen, por favor… —repitió su ruego.

—Dí mi nombre —pidió él moviendo un poco su dedo.

—Cullen…

—Mi nombre, Bella. Dí mi nombre —le dijo—. Sabes mi nombre, Bella. Quiero oírtelo decir. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

Agachó la cabeza y volvió a tomarla con la boca, poniendo más énfasis en darle el placer que creía que ella merecía en ese momento.

—¡Edward! —el grito retumbó en las paredes y Edward estuvo complacido de su logro.

Siguió devorándola con la boca, torturándola con su lengua y tocando sus puntos sensibles que le encantaba descubrir. Bella, presa del placer, se dejó hacer, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se fue en el orgasmo más intenso que había vivido nunca. Edward no se separó, sino que limpió todo rastro de su dulce esencia, saboreándola entera, hasta que no quedó más y subió a besar sus labios de nuevo. Pero el beso fue corto ya que ella estaba prácticamente sin aire. Edward apoyó sus brazos a la par de su cabeza y miró sonriente a la chica de debajo de él.

—Creo que esta vez he ganado —susurró bromista, ya que estaba seguro de que él había ganado, pero no lo que ella pensaba; tomarla con la boca había sido la experiencia más fascinante que había probado, con ninguna otra chica había sido ni parecido.

Deseaba hacerla suya en ese momento pero no estaba del todo seguro de que ella querría. Sin embargo, Bella lo miró directamente a los ojos con los suyos brillando y una ola de deseo lo invadió. Decidido, agachó la cabeza con intenciones de besarla y hacerle ver las ganas que tenía de llegar hasta el final, aunque su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella le dejaba claro cuantas ganas tenía, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, Bella se impulsó y se lanzó a él, haciendo que cayesen de espaldas; él debajo y ella encima. Edward soltó un gemido de dolor por el choque pero los labios de Bella en su cuello le hicieron olvidar todo lo demás.

—Ahora me toca a mí demostrarte todo lo que sé —susurró en su oído con la voz más sensual que había escuchado nunca para después mordisquearle el lóbulo dulcemente, acompañado de un par de gemidos ahogados.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, sus pequeñas manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él, después de quitarle la chaqueta haciendo toda clase de malabares para no tener que levantarse de encima de él. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, se dedicó a besar el blanco pecho de él sacándole gemidos por doquier. Bella se sintió entonces poderosa y orgullosa de sí misma al saber que estaba consiguiendo con él lo que Edward había conseguido con ella; seducirle y hacerle temblar de placer. Sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón. Se quedaron mirándose mientras entre sus dedos cogía la cremallera y tiraba. El ruido de la cremallera abrirse sonó hueco en el ambiente y les pareció un sonido celestial. Bella agachó la cabeza para atrapar el labio inferior de Edward entre sus dientes y tiró de él al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano por debajo de los boxers hasta llegar a su intimidad. Edward aguantó la respiración mientras Bella pasaba el dedo por todo lo largo pero sin llegar a abarcarla del todo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada burlona de ella a pocos centímetros.

—¿Esto es una venganza? —preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Llámalo como quieras —susurró ella lanzando su dulce aliento a la cara de él; Edward estaba empezando a odiar esa frase.

—Me estás matando, Bella —ya no le importaba nada, solo quería sentirla a ella y dejar de jugar de una vez por todas.

—Está bien saberlo.

Cogió los laterales del pantalón y tiró de él pero se conformó con bajarlo solo hasta las rodillas, sin sacárselo; después liberó su erección y Edward suspiró de alivio al sentir su sexo sin la presión de la tela. Ella se quedó unos segundos quieta y él abrió los ojos para encontrársela mirando su entrepierna con los ojos como platos. Sonrió, orgulloso de su masculinidad, y se apoyó en los codos para mirarla con malicia.

—No muerde —aseguró divertido sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Pero es que Bella estaba anonada. Había oído hablar a las chicas del colegio del "gran paquete" de Edward Cullen, pero había pensado que estaban exagerando y más teniendo en cuenta que, que ella y todo el mundo supiera, Edward solo se había acostado con gente de fuera del colegio porque no soportaba a las bailarinas excéntricas, palabras textuales de él. Incluso había palpado todo lo largo que era antes por debajo del boxer… pero verlo así de pleno era incluso mejor. Era enorme. Por lo menos el más grande que ella había visto nunca.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Edward burlándose de ella, volvió a la realidad.

—No, él no —asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa—; pero yo sí.

La sonrisa burlona de Edward desapareció en el mismo instante en el que Bella lo tomó con la boca y perdió la fuerza en los brazos, cayendo de espaldas de nuevo. La boca de Bella era cálida y su lengua hacía maravillas.

—¡Oh, sí, joder! —gimió roncamente empuñando las manos para no ceder y sujetar a Bella por la cabeza acercándola a él.

Pero Bella tenía otros planes distintos a los de él y se apartó de él casi sin darle tiempo a abrir los ojos. Cuando Edward la miró, ella estaba a un metro de distancia de él de pies. La miró, confuso, y ella sonrió.

—Está claro que esta vez he ganado yo —rió ella alegremente—. Adiós, Cullen.

Se giró y se dirigió hacia los vestidores meneando las caderas de forma sensual. Edward se quedó a cuadros unos segundos, mirando el trasero que él sabía desnudo bajo la tela del vestido, pero reaccionó y se levantó a toda prisa. No supo cómo llegó hasta ella sin tropezar con los pantalones que llevaba por los tobillos, pero la alcanzó justo cuando pasaba al lado del piano y la atrajo a su pecho desnudo haciendo que ella soltase un gritito de sorpresa.

—No te vas a escapar de mí ahora, Bella —susurró con una voz tan ronca que a Bella le recorrió un escalofrío todo el cuerpo. Edward pateó sus pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo, y se frotó contra ella—. Ahora vuelve a ser mi turno.

Con la paciencia habiendo volado lejos, Edward tiró de la molesta tela del vestido que tapaba lo que en ese momento quería tocar y la rasgó por la mitad dejando caer los trozos al suelo. Bella soltó un grito ahogado al sentirse completamente desnuda por delante pero no le dio tiempo a quejarse cuando Edward empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos con una mano y su centro con la otra.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —gimió al sentir las caricias de Edward llegar hasta su sexo y las piernas temblarle.

Edward pareció notarlo y la empujó suavemente hasta llegar al piano donde ella se apoyó con ambas manos. En ningún momento cesó de acariciarla y Bella creía que estaba delirando.

—Voy a hacerte mía, Bella —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación, aunque ella no se hubiese negado por nada del mundo; le necesitaba dentro y en ese momento.

Y sin muchos preámbulos, Edward la penetró en esa misma postura, por detrás. Bella soltó un gemido que sonó parecido a un aullido y dejó caer la cabeza sin fuerzas. Edward gimió sin contenerse, sintiendo como el estrecho y cálido cuerpo de Bella se cernía a él. Se empezó a mover dentro de ella despacio pero la escuchó rogar y no dudó en acelerar el ritmo. Bella apretó con tanta fuerza el piano que se hizo daño en los dedos pero no le importó; el placer que estaba sintiendo hacía que se olvidase hasta de su nombre. Edward notaba como las paredes de ella apresaban su miembro con cada estocada y se sentía en la gloria. Cogió a Bella por la cintura y la atrajo a él, pegando su espalda a su pecho. Ella lo miró, algo desconcertada, pero Edward cubrió su boca con la suya antes de darle tiempo a parpadear siquiera. Una de sus manos acarició su pezón erecto mientras el otro brazo sostenía su cuerpo para que no cayese.

Bella se sentía en la gloria. Tenerlo dentro era tan bueno, o mejor, de lo que había imaginado. Pero de pronto, Edward salió de ella y la dio la vuelta para encararla. Ella lo miró a los ojos directamente, a esos esmeralda que estaban casi negros en ese momento.

—Por favor, Edward, no me hagas esto —gimoteó pensando que estaba devolviéndosela y la iba a dejar con las ganas.

—No podría —rodeó su cintura y la alzó, haciendo que enredase sus piernas en torno a él. Luego, bajó con cuidado al suelo y la apoyó allí—; sería castigarme demasiado.

De una sola estocada volvió a penetrarla y Bella gritó de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron solas y empezaron a tocar todo el torso de Edward mientras que él cogía sus piernas y se las colocaba en su cintura. Después, apresó las inquietas manos de la chica y las colocó a sus costados. Bella lo miró confusa peor él no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza y la besó. Pero ese beso fue distinto a los otros, llenos de lujuria, odio y ardor. Ese beso fue suave, delicado y al mismo tiempo sensual, que derritió a Bella por completo y se dejó hacer mientras Edward le hacía el amor a conciencia.

No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento y cuando llegaron al orgasmo tenían los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Pasaron los temblores sin separar sus bocas, como si necesitasen del aliento del otro para sobrevivir, agarrándose con fuerza las manos sin tener intención alguna de separarse. Cuando terminaron, Edward se dejó caer encima del pecho de Bella respirando entrecortadamente. Soltó las manos de Bella y ella sintió que le picaban por la falta de ellas, pero no se apartó, sino que se abrazó a su cintura y relajó su cuerpo mientras escuchaba los latidos desacompasados de su corazón. Bella siguió un impulso y rodeó su cuerpo con sus temblorosos brazos apoyando su barbilla en su leonino cabello y aspirando su aroma mientras acariciaba al mismo tiempo su cabeza.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente a los achocolatados ojos. Sus miradas se entrelazaron y se acercaron a la vez para besarse suavemente. Estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo que no escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta y fue demasiado tarde cuando se enteraron.

—¡Bella! ¡Edward! —el agudo gritó de Alice, quien estaba en la puerta de entrada junto con el nuevo profesor de música, James, les hizo separarse, aún a regañadientes, y mirar hacia la puerta.

Se separaron como un resorte y Bella trató de esconderse detrás de un desnudo Edward que se tapaba con la camisa que había cogido del suelo. La escena era de lo más inverosímil. Edward y Bella, quienes se odiaban a muerte, pillados besándose desnudos en la sala de música por un profesor y la mejor amiga de ella. Alice miraba con ojos desorbitados a la pareja hasta que reparó en el vestido roto que estaba cerca de ellos y ahogó un grito por la pérdida de su perfecta creación.

—¡Señor Cullen y señorita Swan! —gritó James cuando se recuperó del susto—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Bella se despertó de un salto y completamente empapada de sudor. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Pero el sueño había sido tan real… como si lo estuviese viviendo… sentía el cuerpo afiebrado y caliente; excitado y sensible. Junto las piernas y se frotó los muslos el uno contra el otro, intentando buscar una fricción que la tranquilizase. Un bulto a su lado se movió y encendió la luz de la mesilla.

—¿Bella? ¿Amor, que pasa? —preguntó la adormilada voz de Edward.

—Nada, cariño, sólo he tenido un sueño —contestó avergonzada.

—¿Una pesadilla? —se sentó el la cama y frotó la espalda de ella con cariño; ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de arriba abajo.

—No, no justamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —tocó sus mejillas, completamente encendidas—. Estás sudada, y muy caliente.

—Justamente —murmuró para ella misma pero Edward la escuchó.

—Bella…

—He soñado con…la primera vez que estuvimos juntos —explicó para que la entendiese.

Edward se llevó la mano al mentón y pareció sopesar. Al de pocos segundos, una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios y se giró hacia Bella para besarla nuevamente.

—Recuerdo muy bien ese día —susurró contra su boca—. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

—No creo que las siguientes semanas fueran muy buenas —sopesó ella—. Alice casi nos mata cuando vio el vestido completamente roto en el suelo.

—Y tuvimos suerte de que el profesor que había ido a vigilarnos fuera James y no el director —añadió él pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella—. Pero no me refería a eso. Fuiste una chica difícil, Bella.

—Te empeñaste en que me casara contigo de un día a otro, ¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó ella como si fuera obvio, acurrucándose contra él.

—Estabas embarazada de mí, Bella, no iba a dejar que te ocupases tú sola de todo —susurró él de forma seria recordando el momento en el que Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella, había aparecido en su habitación del colegio gritándole toda clase de improperios y lanzándole todo lo que encontraba por haber dejado a su amiga embarazada—. Alice casi me mata; era o eso o huir del colegio para siempre. Y dudo que Alice me hubiese dejado ir. Además de que estar contigo ya no me parecía tan terrible desde aquella vez.

—Por eso no acepté a la primera —Edward frunció el ceño—; tú querías casarte por causas equivocadas. Puede que no te molestase porque la atracción sexual se acrecentó un poco aquel día.

—Se acrecentó un mucho —la corrigió—. No era solo que te persiguiera para que te casaras conmigo sino que eras como un imán; te necesitaba cerca. Eras mi sol y yo tu planeta. Y odiaba ver a cualquier hombre, por muy piltrafilla que fuese, a tu alrededor. De hecho, todavía lo odio.

—Lo se, eres un celosón —Bella sonrió y juntó sus labios besándolo suavemente pero cuando Edward la atrajo a sí mismo sujetándola por la cintura, se alejó todo lo que su agarre le dejó—. Edward, aún tengo el sueño demasiado vivido.

Edward sonrió con lujuria y volvió a besarla mientras la alzaba y salía de la cama con ella en brazos. Bella se sujetó a sus hombros con fuerza, juntando su cuerpo al de él pero cuando sintió que este empezaba a caminar fue de la estancia, separó sus bocas para hablar. Claro que al principio le fue imposible ya que los labios de Edward en su cuello le hacían olvidar todo.

—Edward —lo llamó sintiendo el bamboleo de bajar las escaleras en sus brazos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—He pensado que podríamos rememorar viejos tiempos —susurró contra la piel de su cuello mientras apartaba la tela del pijama de ella para alcanzar su escote.

Bella no comprendió a que se refería hasta que vio que entraban en la sala de música. Soltó una risita al entender a que se refería pero poco le duró ya que Edward la apoyó en el piano y se puso entre sus piernas para tomar su boca en un posesivo beso.

—Has tenido suerte de que justo hoy Nessie haya ido a dormir a casa de su tío Emmett —rió ella cuando Edward empezó a soltarle los botones de la camisa.

—No, amor, la suerte la has tenido tú —corrigió él mirándola abrasadoramente—, porque voy a recordarte lo que es ser seducido por Edward Cullen y lo que es sentir placer de verdad.

—No negaré que es tentador —murmuró Bella soltando lentamente el pantalón del pijama de él—, de hecho, podría participar en ello también.

—Y puede que le hagamos un hermanito a Nessie —susurró Edward un instante antes de besarla con ferocidad.

—Desde luego, hemos tenido suerte de que Nessie quisiera ver a sus tíos —jadeó Bella mientras él empezaba a hacer su magia—.Y de que aquel día nos tocase bailar ese

Tango para dos…


End file.
